


Cookie Run Oneshots

by furiouscatlover



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Drunk Kisses, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Parties, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Character, farms, gagging, soft, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: Requests are closed for now, as i have so much already! Thanks everyone so far and I'll open it again when I'm done with all of them!





	1. firewind - angst (with a happy ending)

Fire Spirit ran through the forest, his lungs aching. He continued on, though, because there was a special someone he was going to see. 

It was Wind Archer, his worst enemy and rival. Everything the green haired cookie did and believed in stood in the way of Fire Spirit. 

Recently, though, he couldn't get his mind off of him. There was something in his rare smiles and his personality that barely let anyone close that seemed to captivate Fire Spirit. He literally couldn't think of anything else.

He couldn't tell what he felt when he was with him.

The only reason they were meeting up was to settle the dispute between them. By Moonlight's order, they were to at least become friends in order to become better allies, or something like that.

He finally reached the spot, sitting down and tried to catch his breath. Hoping he didn't burn down anything, he took a flower off the ground and plucked it.

The flower had white petals, many of them. Fire Spirit began unconsciously picking them off and throwing them to the side.

"Don't do that to the flowers," He heard a stern voice say. It was Wind Archer, in all his glory. He didn't particularly stick out because of his green palette, but the other stood out like a sore thumb.

Fire Spirit jumped up and started floating. He had fully regained his breath from running here, and remembered,  _oh yeah, I can fly_. 

"Why not? It's not like they have feelings," He smirked.

Wind Archer sighed. "Whatever. Follow me, I have a new place I'd like to show you."

They walked, or it was Wind Archer walking and Fire Spirit hovering, and it was complete silence. Of course, until the latter sighed.

"How far away is it? I'm not gonna waste the entire rest of the day with you, ya know. The sun's about to set."

The other tsked. "Be patient."

"Unless you _want_ to spend time with me? Is that why we're going somewhere else? Oo, are you just trying to get into my pants? Jesus, Windy, you could've said so. I know you're obsessed with me, but-"

"Definitely not."

Fire Spirit groaned. "Then where are we going?" He didn't know why, but it made him somewhat sad to hear that.

"I said you'll see," Wind Archer sighed.

Finally, after about only 10 minutes of walking, the two reached a field of vibrant flowers. Any color you could name, it was there. Hues of pinks, reds, greens, blues, anything. They ranged from being light and soft to bright colors.

Although it was hard to admit, Wind Archer had picked a good spot. It was beautiful.

"We came all this way to see these dumb flowers?" Fire Spirit still said, secretly relishing the sight. Of the flowers, yes, and also of the sun setting across the horizon, but he was mainly focused on Wind Archer's eyes.

Said cookie set down his arrows and bow and crossed his arms. "I take it you don't like it, then."

The flame haired cookie shook his head. "Nope. And I don't like you either." It kind of hurt a bit to see Wind Archer flinch (it was hardly noticeable, but Fire Spirit was rather observant).

"I think you've made that rather clear."

"So remind me why we're here again?"

Wind Archer sat down and shrugged. "To talk."

Fire Spirit huffed, then sat down too.

They discussed light things like how the trees were looking at this time of year, how specific cookies were doing, and so on. Basically small talk. Sometimes Wind Archer would slip a smile, or laugh at something the other would say, but he covered it with his hand and dismissed it. Sometimes, he would talk about something he was passionate about, then disregard it and try to not talk about other things and only little things.

Fire Spirit had literally never blushed so hard in his life. The cookie sitting across from him was beautiful, and he noticed the little actions and almost cried out when Wind Archer stopped himself.

Then, they realized that the sun had finished setting and the moon was out. It had started getting cold, but only to Wind Archer.

"Ah, we should probably leave," Fire Spirit said timidly. Oh shit, he had just fallen for Wind Archer.  _Wind Archer._ His supposed rival. The fire haired cookie's mind started spiraling. Everyone would be so disgusted, and betrayed. They were supposed to be rivals! 

Nobody even knew he was gay. Not a soul.

Wind Archer shrugged. "We can sleep here tonight."

 _Is he gay?_ Fire Spirit thought, then came back to his senses.

"Uh, sure. I don't have to ga- I mean, be anywhere."

The other raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

They lied down, facing away from each other. It was awkward, and Wind Archer was cold. The other, though, was too warm. He waited until there were snores from the archer, and he got up.

Fire Spirit walked until he reached the forest surrounding the field, then began crying. 

No one had ever seen him cry, either.

 _Great job! Might as well ask him to marry you, too!_  He thought. Tears rolled down his face uncontrollably. He kept sniffing and trying to stop it, to just forget it, but he was hyperventilating. His breath got quicker and his head felt light.

The cookie couldn't tell how much time had passed, but he guessed around an hour or so, when he heard a voice. "Fire Spirit?"

_God damn you, Wind Archer._

He swore the other cookie's voice was angelic, he thought, and turned around.

"Y-Yeah?"

Wind Archer hesitated, sitting down to where the the other was. "What's... wrong?"

Fire Spirit sighed. "I'm... g-gay."

_Fuck why did I say that?_

The green cookie nodded. "Me too. Is that all? It's not very rare, you know. Moonlight and Sea Fairy are married, and-"

"That's not it." Fire Spirit's heart lifted as he realized, he might have a chance. He wiped off his tears and prepared himself. He was practically yearning for the touch of Wind Archer.

"Then... what is it?"

He really didn't care if he lost their friendship at this point. "Uh, 'm kinda in love with you."

"Oh."

_And now he's disgusted._

Fire Spirit thought he was actually dying. He now wasn't friends with the skilled archer, but wasn't he supposed to not care? He still did, though. He felt his heart crack in his chest-

And he felt a weight on his shoulder. 

"That's cool, I was going to say the same thing."

Wind Archer, the most perfect being on the Earth, was lying against him. He cozied up and looked at Fire Spirit in the eyes. 

In that split second, the latter almost fainted. After it, though, the former leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was sweet, uplifting, and still passionate all the same.

Then, the green cookie wiped away the others tears.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a bit shaky with 3rd person cause 1st person is easier for me, but i'd like to improve!! sorry if it's bad but this was a request from one of my gfs mineypie (she got me into cookie run) and yeah i love her a lot. 
> 
> it's so fluffy i'm sorry i really can't write angst to save my life


	2. request layout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request here please

**_for fluff:_ **

characters:

setting (optional): 

au (optional):

prompt/scenario (optional):

extra:

**_for angst:_ **

characters:

setting (optional):

au (optional):

happy or sad ending?:

prompt/scenario (optional):

extra:

**_for smut:_ **

characters:

setting (optional):

au (optional):

kinks (optional):

prompt/scenario (optional):

extra:

i can refuse your request if i want to, sorry!!


	3. firewind - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> night raven x fire spirit!! :)
> 
> the request:
> 
> smut:Yes
> 
> characters: Wind Archer, Fire Spirit
> 
> setting: Forest of the Trees
> 
> au : Where Wind Archer is Night Raven
> 
> kinks: gagged, tied hands (Fire Spirit is tied)
> 
> prompt/scenario: When looking for Wind Archer to annoy him, Fire Spirit comes upon him...corrupted. Deciding to try and get his friend back, Fire Spirit briefly battles but loses to Night Raven, who decides to punish him...but could Fire Spirit possibly still get the upper hand and get Wind Archer back?
> 
> extra:  
> -basically if Fire Spirit can squirm out of Night Raven's grasp and be the dominate one, he'll be able to use Millienial Tree's amulet given to turn him back  
> \- if he's still bottom, Night Raven will use Dark Enchantress' gem to corrupt him.   
> \- either route works for me though

He couldn't believe it. Fire Spirit wouldn't believe it.

There was no  _fucking_ way Wind Archer had been corrupted. He didn't want to believe it. Wind Archer!

Fire Spirit paced the room. He had the biggest crush on Wind Archer, but he didn't know that. Were they going to have to fight? The flaming headed cookie didn't think he'd be able to. Just imagining it made him ache.

He needed to get out, he needed to make sure that it wasn't true. So, of course, without telling anyone, he headed out to the Forest of the Trees, where Wind Archer usually was. He was going to be okay, Fire Spirit thought. He just knew it! It'd be the normal green cookie the other loved so much, sitting on a branch up in a tree somewhere.

It was dark outside, but if he hurried, he'd make it by morning. He'd been too anxious to sleep. Pressing on, he didn't stop until the sun had almost risen, casting the sky into a pale dark lilac color, like a dying flower. You could hardly see three feet in front of you.

The fire from Fire Spirit's hair emitted a light glow, allowing the cookie to see better as he floated around every nook and cranny in the forest. He looked under logs, in each individual tree, but there was nothing.

At least, that's what he thought until he felt a weight pinning him to the ground. He was literally face down in the dirt.

"Surrender yourself immediately,  _Fire Spirit~_ ," The mentioned cookie heard a familiar voice and shuddered at how seductive it was.

He lifted his head and saw Wind Archer, but it wasn't really him. His main color palette was changed into a mix of black and various different colors of purple The scarf he wore, now a dark pale purple, was tattered and had holes in it, the most primary suspect being moths. His outfit was a tight black bodysuit. He sprouted huge, beautiful black wings with a purple gradient on the bottom.The last thing was how his bow seemed to have a purple glowing ribbon loosely wrapped around it, and he was pointing a single arrow at Fire Spirit's head.

"Ah! Wind Archer-" He started, but was cut off.

"It's Night Raven," The other hissed. 

Fire Spirit blinked. He already missed his frenemy. This one was too mean. So, he pushed the Night Raven off and turned to face him.

"I miss Wind Archer. Bring him back!"

The other brought the arrow back up and continued pointing it at Fire Spirit. "No. He was weak." He leaped out of the way just as the arrow flung back, only to hit a tree. 

Fire Spirit laughed. "Ha, that was your only arrow!"

 He soon regretted it. Night Raven had somehow gotten another arrow and sprang forward so fast the other couldn't even register it. He was pushed against a tree, and on the ground. There was an arrow to his neck, almost choking him. 

"Don't talk. You are going to do everything I say, alright?" 

Fire Spirit frowned a little. Since when did Wind Archer start becoming so dominant? Well, maybe it had to do with him being Night Raven now and being evil, but so was Fire Spirit! Why weren't they getting along?

The pressure on his neck grew.

"Alright?!"

"Yeah, sure!"

Night Raven took the arrow off of his neck and was pulling off his scarf "Good."

Fire Spirit started to get nervous. The other one moved quickly, securing it around the red cookie's hands. "W-What are you doing?!" He said, panicking when he couldn't move his hands. The other tightened it, and cast Fire Wind's staff to the side.

"You'll see," He said slyly, still maintaining a neutral face. 

Then, he pulled his pants down.

Although Fire Spirit usually had a high temperature, he felt his face grow hotter by the second. Not just that, but also the atmosphere.

"You've been crushing on me?" Night Raven started, a noticeable bulge in his boxers. "How gross. Not just that, but you attacked me. So, you need to be punished for being so  _naughty._ "

The other cookie's eyes were wide. For one, how did he know? Two, was this a dream? There was no way the real Wind Archer would act like this, ever.

He was loving it.

Night Raven took off his boxers, revealing a particularly large member.

"Suck."

Fire Spirit didn't hesitate in the slightest. He took it and lightly licked the top, relishing the taste in his mouth. Although he had always wanted to do this with Wind Archer, he didn't think this was going to be the way it happened. He was itching to tear off the scarf and top, but he didn't think Night Raven would like that at all.

He continued, taking all he could without choking in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. Still, he could only manage about 2/3's of it. Night Raven pushed Fire Spirit's head closer, causing the latter to gag. The former, though, was panting and letting out noises of pleasure.

Fire Spirit bobbed his head up and down, something he faintly heard the other cookie to do. The member he was literally eating trembled, and he tasted pre-cum in the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue more around it and bobbed his head up and down, admiring the sight of a flushed Night Raven.

Then, he was struck with cum flooding down his throat. He licked the remaining drops that had escaped and coughed.

"Good," the other said, regaining his breath. "Take off your pants now."

Fire Spirit slid off his pants the best he could without use of his hands, his skin still hotter. He really wanted this, so fucking much. Then, his boxers came off.

Night Raven took the extra scarf and stuffed it in Fire Spirit's mouth. He was surprised but didn't question it.

"Now, turn around," he obeyed, his ass facing the evil cookie.

There were cold wet fingers in his ass, causing him to gasp. 

"Oh, you're shocked? I thought you'd be used to it, y'know, cause you're a fucking  _slut,_ " Fire Spirit almost moaned loudly. Night Raven was into dirty talk as well?

The fingers were pulled out, and his asshole felt empty. And cold.

Night Raven aligned his member with Fire Spirit's ass, then pushed forward and straight in. 

"F-Fuck!" The flaming headed cookie said, but it was muffled so it sounded more like "fuff!"

The other didn't even check to see if he was okay. All he did was start to slowly thrust in and out, causing both of them to start panting as he progressed.

"So you do like that, huh? I bet you've fucked everyone in this goddamn kingdom, and yet here you are completely under my mercy. How ironic," He almost purred.

It was so hot to see Fire Spirit drooling and moaning like that.

Night Raven continued. "Look at you, whore. Completely enjoying my cock, huh? You filthy slut. You're lucky I'm being gracious enough to do this for you. Get up on my dick and ride it like a horse, bitch."

Fire Spirit moaned something into the saliva coated scarf and turned around, beginning to lift himself up and down on it. He was desperate to be done, he could  _feel_ himself edging closer to an orgasm.

"I wonder if other people would like to see you like this as much I've wanted to, you dirty fuck. I bet you've been touching yourself forever over me," He grabbed Fire Spirit's dick and stroked it.

"Hggphf!" was what he responded with, absorbed in Cloud Nine. He started thrusting up and down faster, because god was he so fucking close. 

"I'm cumming inside of you, slut!" Night Raven bit down on Fire Spirit's neck, sucking and making hickeys. "You're mine, you hear me?!"

It was too much for the latter, way too much, and it was too fucking hot. His dick let out strands of white, and a minute later the former came inside him. Fire Spirit felt surprisingly full, and lightheaded.

When he looked up, he saw Night Raven holding a dark gem up to his head. 

"Time to  _actually_ become evil," He grinned lightly, and then there was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew when you turn you evil you're even more horny huh
> 
> requested by someone on a03 (i added some dirty talk don't mind me)
> 
> i have no dignity whatsoever i'm sorry


	4. strawbright - fluff

Strawberry Cookie watched as a literal goddess started talking to her.

Not literally, but Gingerbright's beauty rivaled any she had ever seen.

She was so absorbed in how the cookie's mouth was so inviting, Strawberry didn't realize that the other was asking a question. She waited patiently.

"Oh, what was it?" Her pink hood was pulled tighter around her face, to hide her red blush. 

Gingerbright giggled, and oh god it was fucking heaven. "I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk together! We don't talk much, and you seem amazing! I'd love to get to know you more, Strawberry." Said cookie didn't think she deserved her name being voiced by perfection itself.

"Uh, I guess so... um, w-where to exactly?"

The other shrugged. "I didn't really have a destination planned out, I just figured we could talk."

A quick nod and some nervous thoughts later, the two were walking along a path. It was somewhat chilly, what with winter leaving and the sun setting. 

They talked a bit, but they mostly stayed in the silence. It was probably over an hour that had passed, judging on how dark the sky had gotten.

It was needless to say extremely awkward. Strawberry continued to fiddling with the drawstrings on her hoodie, wanting to spill and confess her feelings that immediate second but knew she'd get rejected.

It didn't stop her from wishing, though.

In her fantasy, Gingerbright would take her hand on a little cliff overlooking the sea and they'd sit and she would pour her bleeding heart all over the sweetheart who was smiling, even now. Then, she'd accept and they'd hug and maybe even kiss, then be weird and romantic and go on dates and spend late nights cuddling and drunk kisses and sharing clothes and-

Strawberry blushed when she realized that Gingerbright had stopped, and was stooped over something.

"Sorry."

"It's fine! I just noticed this really pretty flower. I couldn't help but stop!"

God she was perfect, and she was... happily taking the flower and skipping over to the other cookie. She handed it to her. It was a beautiful light blue flower with adorable small petals.

Then, Strawberry put it in Gingerbright's hair.

Wait fuck I should've thought about that what the hell did I just-

She started giggling. These sweet innocent laughs bubbled out of the latter's throat. Strawberry thought she was laughing at her, but then pushed the thought out of her mind. She's too perfect and nice to do that, even to me.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not pretty enough to wear that. I'm rather plain, yes? You can, though! You're beautiful, y'know!"

She was taken aback. Gingerbright didn't even notice her own beauty? Not only that, but she thought Strawberry was... beautiful? She was blushing so much.

She felt jittery, so she opened her mouth... 

"W-Well you k.know! That you're s-till cute. I mean, uh, I a-am s.super attracted to y-ou because you're s-so pretty, even t-though I d.don't talk to you that m.uch, and..!"

And what a mistake that was.

Gingerbright silently gasped.

What a mistake indeed.

She looked down to the ground in shame and waited to hear disgust or anger.

"That's so cute! I think you're pretty too!"

And instead, she blushed so much it matched her hoodie.

"Y-You're just saying that, r...right?"

Gingerbright shook her head. "Mhh, nope! The more I think about it, the more I'm starting to be attracted to you too!"

"Ah! Um..."

She smiled determinedly. "Actually, can I kiss you?"

Strawberry Cookie's face was now deeper than Fire Spirit's hair. 

"I g.guess so..!"

She had leaned in and was met with soft lips.

They were heavenly, just like everything else about Gingerbright. Strawberry made sure to memorize quickly how it felt and the taste. Fireworks were exploding with joy inside of her.

Finally, they broke apart and she quickly licked her lips. They tasted like sugar, with a bit of cinnamon.

"Wow! I might just be falling in love with you, Strawberry..." The other said dreamily.

"I already h-have..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for someone on amino!! i hope it turned out okay!
> 
> i accidentally put gingerbrave in most of it and caught it before i posted it, but i might've missed one sorry!


	5. sparklingberry - fluff

Blackberry was bored. She was at a party hosted by Cheesecake, standing in a corner and watching the other cookies laugh and dance and kiss.

Stupid Adventurer had dragged her here, and then had left her alone. She cursed her stupid roommate for talking her into coming, when he was just going to abandon her.

Whatever, I need a drink, she thought, walking over to the bar.

There, she saw a new cookie serving others' drinks. He was noticeably handsome, with a satisfied smile and elegant hair. Blueberry remembered that he had recently moved here and had bought an old building, where he had been renovating it for a new bar. It hadn't opened yet, but there had been rumors that it was only a few days away.

He had a simple white dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up, a red and golden bow tie, green suspenders, and high black pants. Not to mention his mischievous green eyes.

Blueberry found herself walking over before her mind could react. She sat herself down and stared at the bar table, keeping cool and inhaling and exhaling.

"What'll it be for you, love?" She looked up and saw the bartender.

"A shot of vodka would be nice." was all she said.

He nodded and began shaking some sort of mixer, adding in different things and adding it all into a small shot glass. He carefully set it down and smiled.

No one else was at the bar, she noticed as she sipped the drink. It burned in the back of her throat and made her eyes water. She liked it.

And with liquid courage now pulsing through her, she decided to converse.

"You're new in town, yes?" Blackberry said, finishing up her drink.

He nodded, setting down the shaker. "Yep! The name's Sparkling Cookie. And what might your name be?"

She melted into his emerald eyes. "Blackberry Cookie..."

"Well, Ms. Blackberry, what's such a beautiful lady such as yourself doing alone on a night like this? At the bar nonetheless."

She paused, and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "My roommate practically dragged me here, then left me. Plus I'm bored and I want to get drunk. May I have another?"

Sparkling smiled more, somehow. "Coming right up, miss."

 

 

Later into the night, Blackberry lost her caution as she became drunk and was laughing and giggling with Sparkling. Even the latter had been drinking due to lack of costumers.

She was fully immersed into a story he was telling when she noticed the room was empty, and it was much darker.

"We shouuuldd go," she slurred. "Addy migght worry..."

Sparkling sighed. "Ah, yes. I've had a splendid time with you, Ms. Blackberry! Kiss me so I don't ever forget you!"

Blackberry laughed, and started leaning in to his wine breath. "Of coursee!" 

He took her cheek and lightly pressed his lips to hers, as if afraid of overstepping his boundaries. It was a simple sweet kiss that made her heart flutter.

"Thankss!" She yelled after, running off and blowing kisses.

"Goodbye, my love! We'll meet again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for someone on amino. i am a littol baby who's never been drunk or even has stepped foot in a bar so forgive me if i messed up.
> 
> personally, i don't ship this but it's cute!! 
> 
> ok bye time to pass out.


	6. yammilk - fluff

"Don't you think we should rest or something?" Milk Cookie said. "I'm getting tired, and it's almost night."

Yam huffed. "No! We need to keep going!"

"Oh, alright." 

Milk Cookie had been enjoying the time they spent together. There were rare moments when they'd bond, like when Yam had almost fallen off a cliff, or when Milk would tell a joke and the silence had been cut for a few brief moments, to where they'd both laugh loudly.

Yam's laugh was nice. It fit him, being rough and loud and was musical, really.

Milk's was just snorting. He didn't like it, so he tried not to laugh too much.

He was snapped back to the present when he remembered how tired he was. The heat from the lava below was making him sweaty and frustrated, but he didn't dare express his emotions.

"Can we stop now?" He tried again after around 15 minutes.

Yam growled. "We need to keep going."

"I'm getting tired..."

A sigh emitted from the other cookie. "Sure. Whatever."

They stopped, lying down on the earth. It was nice and warm, which soothed Yam Cookie, but Milk was immediately uncomfortable. The heat was bothering him and he disliked it.

He couldn't stop tossing and turning, a scalding hot making his skin prick.

Finally, after a while, Yam spoke up.

"Why can't you sit still?"

"I hate how hot this place is! Even the ground is warm and it's annoying..." 

Milk turned again and accidentally brushed Yam's arm, when he noticed how cold it was. He moved again, raising his hands above his head and feeling along the other's arm. Not only was his skin cold, it was also muscular. 

The purple cookie yanked his hands back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry! Your skin's kind of nice... Temperature wise and, well, muscle wise."

Yam's face flushed slightly, but because of the lighting no one could tell.

The compliment made him feel nice and warm (a good warm, not like how the ground was to Milk).

They stayed that way for about another minute until Milk moved again. He hated to, but again the heat made him itchy.

Finally, Yam gave in. "Would you like to... hug me or something."

Milk's face lit up as he crawled over and wrapped himself in Yam's arms. Both were blushing rather brightly, but at least the shorter cookie had stopped fidgeting. He felt comfortable now.

It took a while for both to finally close their eyes, but finally they did. Both their dreams were sweet and filled with happy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off how annoying it is when milk is warm


	7. adventurerpepper - smut

Adventurer had just finished cleaning the guest room, when his boyfriend Red Pepper walks in. He was wearing a light, almost translucent cloak. He looked nervous as he fidgeted with the hem of his clothing. 

The other got up and cupped Red's cheek. "Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to."

His face flushed a bit as he closed his eyes. "Um, yeah. I can do this."

They had talked for a while about their boundaries, their safe words, and protection. It had started when Adventurer had literally gotten a boner in the middle of Red's boxing match. He had always adored his lover's sadistic side, but hardly got to see it. 

"I'm nervous..." Red stated.

Addie nodded. "Me too, but that's okay. We have our safe words and we've talked about it. I mean, it's not like we're just randomly doing this with no plan."

His partner got a bit more confident, and inhaled. They lied down on the bed, making sure the toys were nearby. Then, they both prepared themselves.

Red Pepper was the first to start. He gently began kissing Adventurer, but grew more desperate and a confident demeanor took over. He threw his cloak off, revealing black lingerie, black stockings, and silk gloves.

Adventurer was already turned on at the sight.

Red stuck his tongue in the other's mouth, only breaking away for air. A string of saliva connected the two as they panted. It was only for a moment, when he attacked Addie's neck. He covered any bare skin in sight with hickeys and bite marks, taking off the platinum blonde cookie's shirt. 

He was rewarded with little moans here and there, especially when he bit Adventurer's collarbone.

"P-Please, oh god... Red please fuck me..." He breathed, his voice a little higher than usual.

Red shook his head and purred. "Darling, let's play a little game..." That got the other's attention. "Next time you cuss, or moan, you get the whip." The sadistic cookie snatched up a black whip, smiling.

Adventurer whined, but nodded.

"Good."

Red Pepper then took off his boyfriend's pants and boxers, revealing his cute dick. He took it in his hands and began pumping it. Addie moaned lightly, but he covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Ah ah ah~," Red grinned, pulling his hand away. "No cheating! I can let that go, but next time I won't be so merciful."

Adventurer shivered. "Yes, Red."

He took his hair and pulled it. "I believe you mean 'Master', love."

"Yes, M-Master..." Addie didn't want to focus on words, the hand on his member felt so  _good._ He almost moaned, but caught himself and was panting heavier.

He also almost came, but Red Pepper pulled his hand away. Cold air hit his erect dick and he whined.

"Be patient now, darling." Red had taken out a condom and was rolling it onto himself, then slathered lube all on it. "Now, turn around dear."

Adventurer did was he was told, remembering how Red loved doggy style. He got on all fours and faced his ass to Red.

"Good boy. Now, before I begin, I'd like to try something." He got out a... a collar. Addie was a little surprised, but he was liking where it was going. He must've looked scared, though, because Red Pepper frowned, breaking his persona. "Yes? No?"

"It's all good, just... gh,  _please_  fuck me..." He begged.

His lover nodded, looking nervous again, then inhaled and smiled. "What did I say about no cursing?" He took the whip and dragged it across bare skin.

Adventurer whined a little, but nodded to show he was okay with it. Red then slammed into him, thrusting his hips forward, and at the same time whipping him.

"Ah!" He cried out.

Red checked quickly to make sure Addie was okay, then after getting the thumbs up he pulled out and continued. He repeated this pattern, thrusting in and out and attempting different angles until Adventurer moaned loudly.

He didn't even give a warning, just snapped the whip down onto Adventurer's back. He inhaled sharply and was drooling.

Red ducked his head next to his lover's and started whispering, while making sure to hit his sweet spot. "You're doing so good for me, baby boy. Cum with me, alright?" He pumped Adventurer's dick, holding it with sliding his fingers up and down.

Said cookie was panting, tears spilling out of his eyes, and a nice blush to top it off. "Y-Yes, Master!"

Finally, Adventurer let out a loud moan (or scream, neither could tell) and came all over Red's hand. Red continued his thrusting, then pulled out after cumming himself. They lied down on the sheets, hair messy and sheets ruined.

"T-That.. was good," Red sighed, cuddling up to Adventurer.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Just like you."

Red reminded himself to apologize to Sparkling in advance; he was going to be pissed about having to clean this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to PLEASE!! use protection and be safe,,,,, stds are easy to get and you don't wanna get hurt with bdsm. be sure to always make it ssc, or safe, sane, and consensual. also talking to your partner really is good, especially about dangerous kinks (e.g. sadism and masochism, ect.)
> 
> anyways request for someone on a03 (sorry it's short)


	8. yammilk - angst (very small smut)

Purple Yam threw his hammer at his opponent, and missed completely. He loved fighting, but this seemed to be a bit much. The cookie he was fighting was much, much stronger than he had anticipated. Sweat fell from his face, but he didn't have time to do anything about it. 

He charged into the other, butting his head in his stomach. It didn't do anything, though, just gave Yam a major headache. His adversary grabbed his arm and flung him around, effectively slamming him into a random spike. The purple cookie's back screamed in pain, hot and annoying.

He was about to get up when a dash of white started fighting his fiend. It was Milk Cookie, his boyfriend. He sighed. As much as he enjoyed having the sweet boy around (and he wouldn't ever dare admit that to anyone), Milk was extremely defensive. His boyfriend fought too many battles for Yam; it made him angry.

Milk had finished it rather quickly. The cookie he had been fighting had fled, leaving the two to themselves.

"Yam! Oh, are you okay?!" He rushed up to said cookie and tried resting his hand on his back.

The purple cookie knocked the hand away and hissed. "I'm  _fine."_

His boyfriend flinched back a bit, but didn't give in just yet. "No, you're not. You're hurt! Let me help, just this once."

"You always help! It's annoying! Just stop, for once! Don't you get tired of it?" Yam snapped, then regretted it after seeing Milk's face.

There was a silence between them, tension hanging in the air like smoke.  Milk then walked away inside the huge castle bearing over them, and stayed there for a few minutes.

"Great, Yam, now you've really done it..." He said to himself, looking to the ground. He hoped his boyfriend would come back so he could apologize.

Milk walked out, much to Yam's delight, holding medical supplies. He took out some bandages and fixed up his boyfriend's back, while staying silent, dropping Yam's hope of fixing this argument. He was mad at himself and how he always broke things.

His boyfriend had finished, and was leaning in for a soft kiss. Yam, though, deepened it, and made Milk sit on his lap. He pressed their lips together harshly, hoping that this would be enough of an apology.

Milk broke away and looked into Yam's eyes, his own tearing up. "I'm sorry if you think that way. I just don't want you getting hurt, and-"

Yam grabbed Milk's hips and shushed him. "It's not your fault, it's mine." His boyfriend looked doubtful, but leaned in anyways and kissed with more force than last time. 

The purple cookie slipped his tongue in, relishing how good Milk's mouth tasted. He explored everywhere, but stopped for air.

"It's fine," Milk said, gasping for oxygen but smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip unnamed cookie
> 
> sorry this is short i didn't know what to do


	9. cocoamallow - fluff

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Cocoa smiled at the taller cookie, grabbing her hand and pulling her in gently.

Marshmallow blushed at this small motion. "Y-Yes, me too." She set down her trumpet case and took her shoes off; she had been at Cocoa's house enough to be a regular guest. She sat down and took her coat off.

"Can I get you anything?" The shorter cookie smiled, melting Marshmallow's heart. Just when the other cookie thought she had already fallen deeply enough in love with her, she kept falling deeper and deeper.

"No, I'm good for now."

"How about we do something, then? We could watch a movie, or play a board game?" Cocoa said, her face flushing a little as she looked outside at the snow. 

Marshmallow stood up with excitement (and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't also anxiety). "Let's watch a movie!"

Cocoa nodded and smiled, booting up her old T.V. In the meantime, they waited as they looked through discs. The hostess mentioned that she also had Netflix and cable. 

Marshmallow prepared blankets, for it was quite cold, as Cocoa scrolled through Netflix. She offered different movie titles until they agreed on a Tinker Bell movie. It was action packed (for Marshmallow), yet sweet and child friendly too (just like how Cocoa liked it).

They sat down on the couch, with their skin almost touching but not quite. Marshmallow tried to pay attention to the movie, but she kept thinking about something.

Cocoa most certainly was bisexual. That was a fact, confirmed by the cookie herself. She danced with Mint at that one Christmas party, right? And she talked about him a lot. She must like him, then. It was a conclusion she didn't like at all, but would accept it for her friend's sake.

Oh how she wished they were more than that.

Marshmallow hardly noticed that the movie was over and that Cocoa had been resting on her shoulder until she spoke. 

"Oh, heck. It's a snowstorm out there!" She said, worry in her eyes. "I don't think you should go home yet... uh, I'd be too upset if you did and something happened to you."

"If you don't mind me staying for longer," the other said, thankful for the extra time (and for the sweetheart lying on her shoulder, with her sleepy eyes).

Cocoa shook her head. "No, s'fine..." she yawned. "I'm just gonna fall asleep here."

Marshmallow's face flushed when the other cookie lied down on her chest. She couldn't move now, but that was fine because she was enjoying it. Granted, she couldn't sleep because of how fast her heart was beating, and how nervous she was, but eventually Cocoa fell asleep.

The taller of the two had always wondered... was Cocoa's hair fluffy? She found herself raising her hand to dark brown hair. It was so soft, it felt like clouds...

Not that she'd know. It made sense to compare it to clouds, though, because for one, Marshmallow couldn't think of anything else that was worthy enough of being compared to it. Secondly, she was already heavenly enough that it felt right.

The cookie sleeping on her chest snuggled up more, as if enjoying the contact. Marshmallow ran her fingers through that soft hair, and smelled it briefly. Just as she had guessed, it smelled of chocolate. But it was more than that. A little bit of sugar tinted it, and a bit of vanilla did too.

They lied like that for a few minutes, or maybe hours. Marshmallow was slipping in and out of sleep, her eyes hazy and her skin warm from sleep. 

Cocoa breathed in and opened her eyes, smiling. "Sorry for falling asleep on you..." she murmured, still sleepy. 

"Ah, that's fine... I, uh, I didn't mind," Marshmallow said, her face red.

The other yawned and moved away, taking some warmth away. "I had a lovely dream... about someone I love. Ah, that was good."

Marshmallow's heart felt heavy. She knew she didn't stand a chance against this cookie (who was most likely Mint Choco). Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Cocoa was talking about someone else.

"Who would that be?" She asked. "Oh, um, if you don't mind me asking of course."

Cocoa blushed. "Ah, yes. It wouldn't really be appropriate for me to say, sorry."

Oh god, did she know about Marshmallow's huge crush on her? 

"Ah, yeah, that's okay."

Marshmallow was now anxious, looking around the other's house and noticing that it read 4 AM on Cocoa's clock. They couldn't tell the time from outside, anyways, because of the snow.

"Well, seeing as I'm awake for now, is there anything I can get you?" Cocoa smiled warmly.

"Just you- I mean, some tea or something would be nice."

The other smiled, and maybe Marshmallow was imagining it, but a small blush lit up her face.

"Of course! I'll be right back."

She sat there, preparing herself with what she was about to do. She was going to get rejected, she knew it for a fact, but it honestly couldn't hurt to try. Rejection was a way of life, after all. It would hurt, but she wanted to attempt.

Cocoa walked back in, yawning. "Here you go. I remember you liking Chai last time you came over, so I made sure to get you some more."

Marshmallow blushed at this, and took the cup. Cocoa was sipping a mug of, unsurprisingly, hot chocolate. The other mirrored this action, finding it a little too hot but not scalding. She set down the cup and inhaled.

This was the end of their friendship.

"Cocoa, um, there's something you should know."

Said cookie looked up and nodded to let her start.

"Well, for the past while I've been really thinking about it, and you're honestly... the best cookie I have ever met... And I can't help but find myself in love with you..."

Cocoa looked surprised. She set down her mug.

"I'm sorry," Marshmallow said, tears about to spill from her eyes as she kept her gaze on her knees. She then felt a soft embrace.

"Aw, darling. That's adorable, really... I've liked you too, for a while."

Now, it was Marshmallow's turn to be shocked. "B-But what about Cheesecake's party? You danced with Mint..."

Cocoa kissed the taller cookie's head. "We're pretty close friends, but the person I was talking about earlier was you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but you're so courageous for telling me this. Thank you."

Marshmallow's heart melted, in pure heaven as her face was being showered in kisses. They laid like that, as their drinks grew cold, all until the sun had risen and even then, they stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone bashes me for liking the tinker bell movies i will cry
> 
> also i realized that for fluff requests i usually make them confess their undying love for the other or some shit like that. i'll try to stray away from that the best i can (unless the request calls for it)


	10. darkwhip - angst

Dark Choco couldn't move. Or, at least they couldn't move the way they wanted to do. A hot, red, sticky kind of thing was flowing through their veins. It annoyed them, but they were too tired to do anything.

They trudged through, traveling through places they weren't even bothered enough to notice. They had a goal, a destination if you will. 

They were visiting a small town. No matter what was happening, or what and/or who was controlling them, Dark Choco would always return there. It was inevitable, but this time seemed different. The reason for going to the town this time was different. 

They saw small houses less than a mile away and pressed on. Dark Choco's pace quickened as they wondered about their boyfriend. He was the whole reason they were visiting here. They had spent time apart from Whipped Cream, because of a dumb thing that kept happening. With the sword they had, they couldn't control his actions over half the time. 

Of course, they weren't possessed or anything. They could think and talk all the same, but they feared of hurting others. So, to avoid that, they fought hard to steer clear of villages. Dark Choco was ashamed of how a couple of times they messed up, and caused towns to be destroyed. Doing this hurt their soul. Every time it happened, something would cut deep into them mentally. 

Dark Choco focused. Losing attention on what was happening in the present is what caused it. They stopped at a small house, decorated with pots of flowers here and there. They could just tell it was Whipped behind the door. They knocked, feeling more in control today and confident they wouldn't mess up.

The wood door opened, and sure enough it was Whipped Cream. 

He gasped. "Dark! What are you doing here, my love?"

"I... wanted to see you," They mumbled back.

Whipped smiled kindly. "Here, come inside. I've missed you so much." He stepped aside.

"Me too," They started to walk in.

Suddenly, the world went dark. Dark Choco heard panicked whimpering. He got flashesof burning cottages, cookies screaming, and basically destruction. From his point of view he was holding the very sword that cursed him, and could see little through his helmet. 

"Please, stop! Dark, please I'm begging you!" They heard Whipped cry, causing them to stop and march over to him.

Dark suddenly wasn't in control, not even of his voice. "Don't stop me, fool."

Whipped shook his head, holding his arms out as some kind of barrier to the rest of the village. "You aren't the Dark I love. Please, we can talk about this..."

The real Dark Choco, deep down inside, was fighting something. What? They didn't know. All they knew was if it won, the outcome would be bad. They could already feel them self growing weak. They couldn't fight anymore, and let go. Whipped Cream was staring up, silently begging that his partner would stop this. But they didn't.

All Dark Choco could register was flinging someone away with his sword, then noticed a cry of pain.

Oh no.

Whipped Cream was slumped over against a wall, coughing up blood. His eyes were shining with tears. Their soft, sweet, and oh so delicate boyfriend. Dark though they were going to be sick.

They ran over, dropping that damned sword, and started sobbing. They couldn't get any words out, just was hoping they'd get across the fact that they were so sorry.

"I forgive you..." Whipped Cream stated, smiling although it must've been hell.

Dark shook their head. "Don't."

Then, their legs took them far beyond the village. They swore they could still hear the screams of the cookies for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while i was dealing with some stuff !!
> 
> i'm still pretty new to this fandom and the game, so i don't know a lot about the strawberry jam sword and everything else so hopefully i got this right. 
> 
> also i kept accidentally calling dark choco a he instead of they/them and i'm kinda mad at myself for it!! but i corrected it, hopefully all of it. i'm shit at writing angst so forgive me if it ended badly


	11. carreet - angst

Beet looked upon the fields, the pale purple light filtering through the trees. She hated to leave, and even more so to admit that, but it was over.

She remembered when she first met Carrot. She had been working in her fields, when Beet had stolen some of her precious crops. She was just so hungry, after traveling for months and only getting scraps here and there. Carrot had found her and made her help to replant the crops she ruined. It was fair enough.

But one day, the sun had been beating down on them more vigorously than usual. Carrot had smiled, and it wormed its way into Beet's heart. And mind. Maybe it was the heat, but the other looked so radiant, even covered in sweat and dirt.

"Well it seems like you're almost done!" The other cookie had stated, though her smile faltered.

"Yeah..." Beet had said, saddened by this.

They had returned to Carrot's apartment and started making dinner. They made soup, as they both preferred vegetables to meat. Cooking up the carrots, dicing the onions, cutting the celery, and sprinkling on the herbs. The day was done, as was making dinner. 

They had eaten in silence, Beet's heart pumping erratically. 

After they were done, she cleaned the dishes then got into Carrots small bed next to her. They had to share because she didn't have a guest room. Beet didn't mind.

They were lied down, awaiting sleep.

"Carrot?"

"Yes, Beet?" The other had opened her eyes.

"I know you probably think of me as a burden or something but... well, I wanted to... stay for a while longer. If it's okay with you." Beet had blushed. 

"Of course! I think you're a great work partner. May I ask why?" She asked, smiling.

"Um, I just... like being with you. I like... you. I like working with you," Beet had responded honestly, knowing lies and silence wouldn't work on her friend.

Carrot had smiled even wider, her face only tinted the slightest. "I like you too."

They lied there, staring into each other's eyes until Beet spoke up. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded, so they had slowly moved into each other. Their lips met, pressing against the other. It was so nice. Beet felt like her head was getting fuzzy, as she really  _really_ was head over heels for her.

And so, months had passed. They kissed a lot, worked a lot, and forgot about other things. They were happy on Carrot's farm. No, it was their farm. They loved each other and that's all they needed.

Most of the time when they were done with the day's work, they were cuddling.

'I love you's' were common words passed back and forth. They came up with games, like chasing each other around the property and making arrows to shoot at critters who came too close to their food.

It was good.

Until Beet remembered why she was running. A monster, with black spiky claws, was infecting other cookies, making them lash out and kill others.

"We need to leave," She told Carrot one night, clinging onto her arm as she made dinner.

"We're fine where we are. Why are you so obsessed with this topic?! We aren't leaving!" Carrot had said, her voice raising.

"I love you, but we need to go. We're going to die if we stay. Please. I can protect you," she had continued pleading.

"What is this thing?! Why are we running?!" The other responded, yelling at this point.

Over the weeks it grew cold. Not outside, as it was hardly fall, but it was so strained. They could hardly talk without screaming at each other, tempers snapping easily.

There Beet now stood, memories flooding her fast. So were tears.

But if Carrot didn't want to leave, then that was her problem.

Beet would never forget such a blissful, care-free time. 

But she had to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's carrot x beet cookie but idk the ship name so i chose a really dumb one hehehe
> 
> my irl friend requested this months ago
> 
> i fucking love crop circles by jon bellion...and i wanted to write something with that specific atmosphere. it's almost an au. end of the world if you'd like. might expand on it later.


	12. requests r open now

only for like 24 hours... i might be missing one but idk for sure. if i missed yours please remind me/comment/dm and i'll make yours a priority.

**_f_ ** **_or fluff:_ **

characters:

setting (optional):

au (optional):

prompt/scenario (optional):

extra:

**_for angst:_ **

characters:

setting (optional):

au (optional):

happy or sad ending?:

prompt/scenario (optional):

extra:

**_for smut:_ **

characters:

setting (optional):

au (optional):

kinks (optional):

prompt/scenario (optional):

extra:

**_ please request here!!!! _ **

 


	13. djlemon - fluff

Lemon Cookie didn't believe in god. He didn't think you went anywhere after you died. You just kind of floated in space and became space matter... or something. 

But god if his partner's lips didn't feel  _heavenly_ against his own.

He and DJ had been dating for only a few months, most of the dates being inside one of their houses. Because DJ was such a big star, they couldn't go anywhere without being bombarded with other fans. It was funny, though, because that was how they met. 

Lemon had been anxious about the very thought of even talking to his idol, DJ, but impulsively asked them out to coffee (via social media, obviously). To his surprise, they had said yes and they befriended. A few months later the two cookies started dating.

He brought his attention back to the cookie sitting on his lap, cupping his face and kissing him gently. He really liked them, but sometimes wished for more. It was somewhat selfish but Lemon couldn't help but feel like they were going too slow.

They were watching some kind of romance movie, but there had been an ad break ( _damint, Lemon! Why do you have cable ?! You don't even have Netflix! Ugh_ ) and they had been cuddling. 

Lemon brought himself back into the present and started at his lover's beauty. They had their headphones on, with their multi-colored hair slightly messy. They had dark, pretty skin that almost seemed to glimmer. The only issue he really had was the big bulky visor they always had on. Why did they always have that on? 

He grabbed their visor and pulled it off slowly. DJ had long pulled away and was smiling a little, but because of this their smile fell. 

"Please don't," they whispered, grabbing it back.

Lemon immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"You can if you want..." they handed it to him.

He hesitated, then slowly took it off. Underneath were two, brilliant blue eyes. They didn't seem like normal blue eyes, though. They were light. They were blind.

DJ was blind.

Lemon suddenly felt horrible. He shouldn't have done anything about it.

"I was waiting to tell you, that I can't see without it..." DJ said, their eyes starting to tear up.

He cupped their cheeks this time, kissing their lips and wiping away their tears.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I should've respected your decision to keep that from me." Lemon said, kissing their face lightly.

They giggled, clumsily kissing him back. He put their visor again, the LED lights flashing back on and the digital eyes popping back up.

They both kissed each other, embraced until they slipped away into a nice sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:
> 
> me: athiest lemon cookie athiest lemon cookie. 
> 
> angel cookie is quaking in fear.
> 
> idk if i did this correctly i was kind of anxious about writing this one


	14. firewind - continuation smut (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if the requester was asking for aftercare or another round so i just did aftercare.

Fire Spirit didn't know where he was. He felt different. He didn't feel like himself. It was too cold. That definitely wasn't normal. He was shaking.

He was lying down in a tree, the thick branches meeting in the middle and creating an ideal place to sit. There was some grass and moss beneath him, making it so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable. Whoever brought him here had also been living here for a bit.

He suddenly remembered what happened. His face flushed ever so slightly as he checked his legs. The... cum had been cleaned off. By Night Raven? Probably.

Speaking of him, Fire Spirit saw a scarf lying down. He took it and laid it around his neck, as he was getting even more cold by the second. 

"So you're awake," he heard said cookie's voice, and craned his head up. Night Raven lied down next to him, to which Fire Spirit flinched back a bit.

"I'm cold," He murmured. 

"You look different." The dark purple haired cookie agreed.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I corrupted you. That's good enough for me," he shrugged.

Fire Spirit wanted to cry, he was shaking so much. Night Raven held onto him, bringing him into the warmth of his chest. It felt good.

"I've wanted to tell Wind Archer I love him. Could you tell him that for me?" Fire Spirit whispered, shaking like a leaf.

"Sure. I know he liked you back," Night Raven replied.

They lied there, exchanging heat back and forth. Eventually the winged cookie held out a mirror for Fire Spirit to see. He literally had ash for hair, dancing in the faint wind. He also had wing like molten rock-ish resembling things. His eyes were red and his skin was darker.

"What are you changing your name to?" Night Raven asked. The other looked at him questionably. "As in, you're almost like a different person now. What do you wanna be named?"

He didn't quite understand, but answered nonetheless. "Um, Lord of Ash. Sounds cool."

Night Raven laughed. "Okay."

Fire Spirit- no, Lord of Ash laughed a bit too. It warmed him up, a little bit inside.

"So when do you wanna have another go?" The winged cookie said, a seductive look on his face.

Lord of Ash laughed at this too. "Not right now. My legs feel dead."

Night Raven nodded. "Fair enough."

So again, they lied. And whispered, chatting and snatching kisses here and there. Night Raven was probably going to get into a lot of trouble for not returning straight to Dark Enchantress, but he didn't care enough. He'd take care of it later, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fghj this is so short gross


	15. windherb - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't sleep for this.

Herb put his keys down, walking into his shared apartment. After a long day of working in his flower shop, he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend Wind Archer. 

"Wind? Are you home?" He called out softly.

Nothing. He walked in, checking their shared bedroom, then knocking on the bathroom door. Nothing, again.

Just when the short man was about to double check, he felt long arms wrap around him from behind. 

"Windy!" Herb squeaked, as he was lifted up effortlessly. He looked and saw his boyfriend laughing.

"Did I scare you?" Wind Archer asked, setting the shorter of the two down. 

"Only a little. How did you sneak up on me?"

His boyfriend took him to their couch, where they sat down. "I got home a few seconds after you, love."

They giggled, and talked a bit about their days until Wind Archer turned on the T.V. Herb rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the white noise of whatever program was on lull him to sleep.

It was peaceful. Some time had passed where he was just lying there and maybe sleeping. He couldn't tell, as it was all kind of blurred together. He was snapped back to reality when his human pillow spoke.

"Have you ever had sex?" Wind Archer asked.

Herb shook his head. "I'm not very... sexy..." The word felt foreign on his tongue. 

The taller of the two looked over to his boyfriend and smiled. "I think you're very sexy."

He blushed. "Oh, I'm not, really. Thank you anyways though." 

Wind Archer held his hands, kissing them both. Herb blushed even more.

"May I kiss you?" He asked, to which his boyfriend nodded.

Their lips met, grazing each other softly and intertwining. Wind Archer softly pushed his tongue in, licking the whole inside. Herb was surprised by the intimacy so far, but enjoyed it nonetheless. 

After a minute or so of making out, they broke apart for air.

"Would you like to continue?" Wind Archer spoke, breathless. Herb, also breathless, nodded.

The taller of the two carried him to their bed. The second Herb was set down he reached around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him again.

"How far would you like to go," He asked between kisses.

Wind Archer shrugged. "As much as you'd like to. Just say the words and I'll do whatever you'd like."

Herb felt his face flush a deep red. "I... want to go all the way..."

His boyfriend smiled and nodded. "If you want me to stop at any time, just say orange. Does that sound alright?"

He nodded. "Please, can we just get on with it?"

Soft lips met softer. Wind started trailing down, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh that laid before him. Like a feast.

He set down hickeys on his boyfriend's skin, satisfied with his work. Herb sat before him, face red and bruises painted on his skin. One thing confused him, though. Where's Herb's dick?

Oh.

His boyfriend was wet.

Herb must have noticed the confusion on his face and explained. "I, um, I'm actually... or I was, a g-girl... I'm sorry... was going to t-tell you-" He was hushed by Wind Archer hugging him.

"It's fine, darlin'. You have nothing to worry about. Do you still want to continue?" He asked, his voice hushed.

He was met with an affirming nod, and so he did. Wind pulled off his boyfriend's shirt slowly, then his pants, then his boxers. He lifted his boyfriend's soft thighs over his shoulders, admiring how smooth his legs were. 

Wind Archer licked a little bit, lapping at his boyfriend's pussy. In response was a little squirming and a small, adorable moan. He continued to lick a bit more, letting his tongue reach inside a little bit more each time. More moans.

He was met with cum splattering in his mouth. Wind licked that up, too, and looked his boyfriend in his eyes.

"You sure don't last very long, sweetheart. That's fine." He chuckled.

Herb just squeaked in embarrassment. 

"Would you like to go full on?"

"P-Please..."

Wind Archer nodded, smiling. He took off his own pants and boxers, where his member had been waiting impatiently. It sprang free, desperate. 

He slowly, ever so delicately put in his length. Finally, when all of it was inside his boyfriend's pussy, he pulled out and then back in. He reached for Herb's chest, cupping his small breasts. Thrusting in and out, in and out. 

After only a minute he felt his climax approaching. He pulled out, cumming all over their sheets.

"Again, please," Herb asked quietly. "A-And, um, you can go inside."

"Your wish is my command."

Wind, once again, slowly put himself in, then drew back out. He thrusted even slower this time, causing Herb to  sigh in frustration.

"Please! Ngh, faster!"

He sped up, thrusting in and out once again quickly. Then, he came. He swore he saw stars.

Herb got up to kiss him, bringing Wind down next to him and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take....this....shit....please.....it's so rushed ugh
> 
> i'm not a fan of windherb but this was fun to write. definitely a challenge. ooc herb be like 
> 
> as a thicc person myself i was happy to see a request like this. epic. kinda hard to write as i kinda just..,.,., like ignore my body if that makes sense cause its gross?? anyways thanks for reading.
> 
> i can't believe i spent over 40% of my summer not sleeping and instead writing cookies having sex. what will i tell the teachers who ask lmao.....
> 
> the requester wanted ftm herb and like,, a size difference (as in herb being chubby ig) but i didn't portray that well and for that i'm sorryyy i'm just so tired and i want this shit to be done


	16. not an update

JUST QDVERTISING A FIREWIND PMV I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN LATER BUT IT took months why arent my parents proud of me

 

 

https://youtu.be/vdlR_6t-o-o

please look at it


	17. Chapter 17

The sun beat down on the fields. There had been a heat wave recently, and it had killed a lot of the crops. So, Carrot Cookie and her girlfriend, Beet Cookie, had been trying to keep the plants alive, with the help of their pets. Well, in reality, their pets were more chasing each other around while the two cookies were doing the work.

So, at the end of a very long, exhausting, hot day, the two girls liked to lie together and talk, after all the work was done. It was always hot, as it was summer, so the two were sweaty and sticking to the sheets, but they didn't really care. Beet closed her eyes, tired, but nodded along to what Carrot was saying. It eventually became white noise, but she didn't mind. She almost fell asleep, until she heard Carrot shifting around.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Her girlfriend asked, to which she shook her head.

"Wasn't asleep yet," she mumbled. 

Carrot took Beet's face, kissing her lips softly. Beet kissed back, with a little more force, until the two were intertwining limbs and clinging onto each other like lifelines.

They broke apart, gasping for air. The taller of the two (only by a little bit, Beet insists at least once a day) spoke. "Do you want to keep going?"

Beet hesitated. Obviously, they hadn't gone that far, but they had been dating for a year at least. She had been wanting to but didn't want to ask for it, because she didn't want to seem needy. Even if she had been ready for it any second.

Then she nodded. Carrot started taking her shirt off disregarding her girlfriend's violet shirt to the floor below. She kissed Beet there, cold air rushing to both of their skins. They pressed against each other, deeper into each other, almost as if trying to mold into each other.

Carrot broke away and started nipping and biting gently along her girlfriend's neck. She didn't stop until she reached the name of her neck, to which she stopped and admired how pretty she was.

"You're pretty," she said out loud. 

"Not really," Beet said, shaking her head.

That was one thing Carrot disliked. She wished her girlfriend would see her own beauty. She had the prettiest smile, and the prettiest eyes too.

Carrot smiled, almost sadly, and wrapped her arms around Beet's hips. "I think so."

Beet bit her lip, her face flushing, then rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Carrot began pulling down her jeans, then her panties. 

Beet became even more flushed, and she was shaking at this point,  but when she was asked if she wanted to keep going she said yes. So, Carrot took it upon herself to show her love for the other cookie. Instead of doing anything anyone else would do normally, she took her lover's feet and began massaging it.

Her girlfriend was confused at first, but she kept making little noises to respond. It sounded like a rabbit. Carrot worked her way up, massaging here and there and leaving little kisses until she reached her face. There, her hands cupped her lover's cheeks and she smiled. 

"I love you so, so, so much." Carrot declared softly. "I think you are the most beautiful creature in the whole world. Your beauty shocks me to this day."

Beet made some kind of holy noise, a short whimper. Carrot almost died on the spot and decided to continue. 

"It's true! You're so kind, too. You make me laugh when I'm upset and cry when I'm not with you. Are you sure you aren't some kind of angel or something?" She finished.

Beet Cookie covered her face and started crying, to Carrot's alarm. Then she saw the look on her partner's face and responded. "I'm s-sorry... it's just, nno one's told m...me that before."

Carrot pushed down the urge to cry as well. That was sad.

"Well now you know."

Beet smiled as Carrot wiped away her tears, then kissed her softly. They began kissing deeper again, until they burst apart from each other for air.

 

"We should get married," Carrot said breathlessly. 

Beet blushed, her face matching her hair, but she nodded. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god bless to the anonymous person who requested this. we really need more girl x girl in like 99% of the fandoms out there. i'll be sure to write more lesbian stuff, especially cause i'm waiting to be done with requests to finish a seamoon thing ;)
> 
> speaking of requests, my deepest apologies that i haven't been updating. i get really stressed and tired for no reason(i HATE high school. help me pls). 
> 
> also i will never ever EVER write sc*ssoring with women because it was made by men for men and it's inaccurate and it makes me want to cry when people bring it up. it's a good way to get STIs and STDs so unless u want those then don't do it. i'm telling u this because it's gross and no lesbian actually does it (it's more of sex toys, fingering, that sort of thing). 
> 
> i projected a bit by accident forgive any mischaracterizations. nd um skipping the smut cause i want this DONE and OVER it's been sitting in my drafts forever.


	18. mint cinnamon - fluff

Mint Choco breathed in the cold morning air as he walked to school. The air was crisp and sweet. He rubbed tiredness out of his eyes, as he had been staying up late the night before finishing homework. His band had practiced late, so he had to stay up even later to finish all of his work.

He clasped his hands tighter onto his precious violin, remembering how clumsy he used to be in middle school. Mint didn't want to have to pay for it to be repaired...again.

He entered the school, making a beeline for his boyfriend's locker. Mint instantly saw him there and hugged him.

"Hey!" Cinnamon smiled, hugging back and trying to kiss him (alas, he failed, as he was much shorter than his boyfriend). 

Mint chuckled, so he stooped down and kissed his cheek. Instantly, Cinnamon turned away. His boyfriend was usually very calm and collected, but he knew how to make him blush.

"Anyways, I was going to invite you over tonight," The red haired boy told him happily. "I know you're probably busy with your band, but maybe we could study together?"

His boyfriend earnestly nodded. "It's fine. I don't have practice tonight, for once."

Cinnamon smiled sweetly, causing Mint's heart to flutter. His boyfriend was so cute! 

"Could you bring your violin, too? It's been a while since I've heard you play..." 

Mint took his hands and smiled back. "As long as you promise you'll give me a talent show, love."

Light red bloomed on his boyfriend's face. "O-Of course!" 

The bell rang, causing the two to sigh. They kissed (under Cinnamon's hat, as the school wasn't very safe to be openly gay at), and parted for class.

 

Mint sat in Science as the teacher's voice was drowned out by people talking. He was  _trying_ to focus, but his whole class liked to talk while he was at school, where you were supposed to learn. How was he supposed to get an education when people were being annoying?

He blocked it all out and remembered that he just had marching band next, then he was free to go! He tried to not think about how annoying the other kids were there, too, and only thought about his lovely boyfriend. He totally wanted to marry him someday.

 

Finally,  _finally_ , the last bell rang. He waved goodbye to some of his friends, like Macron and Marshmallow, then walked to his boyfriend's locker. There Cinnamon stood, smiling sweetly just how he always did. 

"Ready to go?" He asked when Mint arrived, earning a nod in response. 

They walked out of school, hand in hand, and quickly. Nobody saw them, which caused them to giggle together. The two of them walked onto Cinnamon's house, running up the stairs quickly. They had been dating long enough that Mint knew all about his family, so he knew that they wouldn't be home for a while, but the two were in a great mood.

Mint and Cinnamon quickly finished homework together, checking over the answers multiple times, then throwing it in their backpacks and forgetting all about it. The two kissed, gently, by Cinnamon's bed for a while until they had to break for air.

 Mint then pulled out his violin and his score. 

"This is a song I wrote for you."

He let his fingers slide up and down, across different notes and letting the music guide him. He had specifically written this to be as light as he could manage. He had spent months figuring out this, all while pouring his heart into it. His bow slid over each string quickly and smoothly.

Finally, he finished, the last note ringing out.

Mint finally looked at Cinnamon's face and saw tears streaking down his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just so beautiful..." He said, smiling and wiping the tears away. "It makes the show I made for you look like garbage."

His boyfriend shook his head. "Of course it didn't, but I'm glad you liked it."

Cinnamon hugged him, then stood up as Mint sat down. The shorter of the two grabbed something (something Mint couldn't see), then smiled even more. 

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my show! I hope you can enjoy it!" Cinnamon said, stifling giggles, then began. 

He laid out cards, and started doing that one card trick where he guesses your card. "I might need a volunteer... Ah, yes, will the handsome man in the front come assist me?" 

Mint laughed, then moved closer.

"Yes, yes... Pick a card, any card, then put it back in the pile! I will then shuffle it randomly."

Mint did, getting an ace of hearts, then putting it back. Cinnamon shuffled the deck.

The shorter of the two then took the deck and threw it up in the air and it turned into glitter, and confetti. Mint gasped in shock, the confetti falling in his hair. He looked back down at Cinnamon, who was holding up an ace of hearts.

Mint clapped, nodding. "That was such a good trick!" 

Cinnamon smiled, a bit red from the adulation. "I'm glad you liked it."

They spent the rest of the day talking and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write! i'm more of a rockmint person myself but i didn't know this was a ship lol
> 
> anyways, after i'm done with this batch of requests i might open writing commissions (for character x oc) because i'm willing to write it but for like $1 (usd)... or should i stop doing normal character x character for free and actually charge people? sorry for the rant lol
> 
> i used to play the violin and i entered a fiddling contest but i had a breakdown in front of the judges so i don't play anymore :3. as for magic tricks and such, i know less about. i would've written more but i have to get up in around 2 hours for school so thats fun..


	19. aloesaur - fluff

"Here it is!" Aloe Cookie grinned, showing off his work. It was armor for his friend's pet, well, lizard. Dinosaur Cookie always told everyone it was a dragon, but it was pretty obvious that it was a little lizard. 

Dinosaur practically screamed out of excitement. "It's so rad! Thanks so much!" He took it, looking it over. Aloe smiled, glad he was finished. It took way too long, but he did it for his friend. 

His friend placed it on the small reptile, setting the straps on correctly and adjusting it until the little green lizard almost seemed to purr. 

Aloe patted it on head with a smile. "I made it fire resistant and size adjustable, like you asked, but I also added some other things. And... the saddle? I added that too."

Dinosaur jumped up and down. "Hell yeah! Watch this!" 

He picked up the lizard, letting it sit on his shoulders. Aloe briefly wished that was him then banished the thought. Dino seemed to feed the green reptile jelly beans, then set it down. Aloe was confused for mere moments, until it seemed to grow in size. Spikes grew out of the already rough scales. 

Dino's pet was now a sharp toothed, claw wielding tyrannous rex. It was now Aloe's turn to be excited. He stared in wonder and secretly took back the thoughts he had about his friend's pet. He hesitantly put his hand on the sharp scales, lightly dragging his fingers across the scales. 

"Well? Whatta ya think?" Dinosaur asked, climbing on. His pet roared, causing birds nearby to flee. He held out a hand for his friend, waiting for him to join him.

Aloe took his friend's hand and pulled himself up, still in awe. "It's so awesome! I've never heard of any kind of reptile, or animal for that matter, that can do this. Maybe it's something in the cell growth, or-"

Dino 'HYAHED!' and screamed in joy. Aloe also yelled, but in terror at first. The giant dinosaur moved, running quickly out of Aloe's lab. The two cookies were thrown up and down with the speed. They laughed, slowing down only to not die from laughter.

"We s-should go into town!" Aloe said, still giggling. Not from the thrill of what had just happened, but because he was so close to Dino. He could wrap his arms around him later, Aloe decided. If he could work up the nerve.

His friend nodded. "Well, then let's a go!" They worked their way through the trees, Dino's pet carefully making sure his tail wouldn't knock over any trees. You know, save the environment! 

 

After a long day of terrorizing civilians, the two made their way up to a cliffside. With the sun setting, and the beach reflecting the sky beautifully, Aloe realized how romantic it was. They let the little armored reptile to rest, and dangled their feet over the edge.

They talked about some little things first, then about dinosaurs. What's the best species, how many are left, whether or not they can or should eat candy. It was a very serious discussion.

Eventually Aloe made his way onto Dino's shoulder, resting his head on and nuzzling his friend's cheekbones. His face was cold, that was all.

"I reallllly like you," Aloe confessed when his face was smothered in Dino''s shirt. He was happy that his friend couldn''t hear him. He was practically sitting in his lap, really. 

He felt his friend shaking. Was he cold? Or crying? He looked up and saw him laughing. "Yeah, Aloe, I know." Aloe felt a kiss on his head, and screamed eternally. His face got warm, but he refused to leave.

Dino's pet came up and stole Aloe's spot, making both of them hurl over laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty interesting ship!! i don't think i've seen this before. getting a set personality for aloe was a bit difficult, so i just made him into a crazy good scientist/inventor who's pretty weird/wacky/nerdy. i love him.
> 
> sorry for this taking so long! fall break is next week for me, meaning i get to work more... hopefully. school is kicking my ASS.
> 
> anyways i was a bit more comedic with this one, only because i kind of needed it. i was laughing really hard at 1am about the whole "terrorizing civilians" thing because imagine going about your business and just. these two boys riding a dinosaur steal ur bread or something. i can't breathe.


End file.
